Merely an Act
by KissesAtTwilight
Summary: jade moves from Chicago, and decides to stop being lied to, controlled and abused. first fanfic! BADE!


**Authors Note: this is my first fanfic! I have been reading/reviewing everyone else's wonderful stories, and decided to finally try one of my own… PLEASE READ! and review… Like it? Don't like it? Anything? Thank you. **

**Love, omgitsbade**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned victorious…If I did, it would probably turn into a bade smut, and tori would be a jealous witch.**

A mild, uncertain thirteen year old girl paced slowly across the floor of her bedroom. She had recently moved from Chicago after her parents divorce. She had always been a shy young girl, that's what tends to happen when you come from a family of abusive alcoholics who threaten you when you walk in the door. Jadelyn was used to being the last priority. She knew her parents would rather go clubbing than stay home and take care of her. So, she faded into the background. Barely anyone in her Chicago school had heard her utter more than a few sentences.

She looked around her cluttered bedroom, still full of heaps of unopened boxes, and books and clothes that littered the floor. That room had scared her when she first saw it. Large, and creepily shadowed, and located in the very back of the second story of the house. The person who had inhabited it last seemed to have interesting taste, too. The walls were painted pure black, and dark curtains covered the large window. There was a mirror above the bed. A large mirror, framed with black roses, forming a border.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw a pale, skinny girl looking back at her. A weak, undistinguished girl. But it didn't _have _to be that way, she realized. She was in a new city, no one knew who she was…What would happen if she suddenly started sticking up for herself? What would happen if her whole personality shifted? She made up her mind. She was going to be _that _room. She opened the closet to see if they person who had owned the house before her had left any more clues as to what type of person would have the black room. On the floor lay a single piece of clothing. Well-worn, torn up black skinny jeans. Designer, it looked like. She snatched the jeans up.

Now that she thought about it, why wouldn't she change herself? She _was_

going to an acting school…so why not create her own role? She needed to hit up the mall. She took her gray wallet off the bed, and clunked down the stairs. If she was going to have attitude, she needed to start asap. Her dad was probably at the office. He was a highly successful business man from 9 to 5. After that, he was just wild. There was no telling what would happen to Jade if she hung around with him when he came home from the clubs. She had "accidentally" gotten hurt on many occasions…

At the mall, she spent nearly all her savings from the past five years. Anything black she saw, she grabbed. Black mini skirts the old Jade wouldn't have dreamed of. Black jeans so distressed, you might as well be wearing see-through tights. Black lace tights. And her favorite, clunky black lace-up combat boots. She bought dark red lipstick, an abundance of black eyeliner, and almost a vat of pale cream-colored cover-up. The purple bruise that was forming at her jaw line wasn't going to be there for long.

She plodded home after her mall extravaganza. Wait, the new Jade wasn't supposed to use words like that. The new Jade was going to be tough, experienced, and have steel walls around her to protect her from getting hurt. Who needed friends? Not her. Her dad was still out when she returned. "Good," she thought, "no need to ask for unnecessary trouble."

She flopped onto her bed, and then popped up immediately. There was one thing she needed to do. Abandoning her numerous shopping bags on the floor, she grabbed the box filled with her old clothes from Chicago. Stomping down the stairs, she walked out front to the garbage bin. She threw the entire box into the trash can. Jade took one last look at it, and cathartically slammed the lid.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW times 100! Help me out with any comments/suggestions/randomness you think of! (: please be kind, this is my first try… I will possibly continue if anyone likes it. It WILL get better, I promise. REVIEW! Please. Also, why do you watch victorious? Is there one particular character or reason you watch it? Is it for the Bade? (:**


End file.
